Chrysanthemum
by Midi-Rella-Jacie
Summary: Bella lives with Charlie, Renee, Phil and Emmett in the old west, moving along with them when the men get good jobs in Forks. She meets the Cullens and falls in love with the eldest son. However, she's not the only one, nor is he Bella's only suitor.
1. Chapter 1: Moving

I do not own Twilight. Review please. And please give my story Moon Light a chance, there's a link to it on my profile.

The town of Forks was small compared to Chicago, but compared to my old hometown of Chief Land, it was pretty big.

Main street was at least a mile long, the board walks filled with people out for a stroll, on errands, doing daily shopping or just sitting and watching every one else go by.

The shops varied: taverns, dress shops, thrift stores, post office, general store, doctor, and more than likely everything in between. Horses were tied to the front railings, stomping their feet in the dirt, drinking water in the trough, just being horses.

I sighed, sitting behind my mother and father in our wagon. We, were moving here.

My father had brought most of our belongings to our new home weeks before n his many trips out here. The long, week, trip.

I moaned softly at the thought, gently rubbing my bottom. Just the thought of the trip brought back all of the pain. Being shoved into the back of a wagon along with a ton of crates, trunks, and chests is not fun, let me tell you.

"Good day Charlie!" A man yelled out from the streets.

"Good day Mike!"

I didn't bother to look up, quite content with resting against a pile of blanket beside me with my eyes closed. I'd already looked my fill.

I sighed softly, the wagon slowing down. I sat up, opening my eyes as we came to a jolting stop.

"Mama, where are we?" I asked, looking around at the busy street.

My father was helping my mother down from the wagon seat, not listening. I stood on stiff legs, stretching my arms over my head.

"Bella!"

I squealed, hearing my brother. I turned towards the front of the wagon and saw Emmett running down the boardwalk, grinning like a cat that got the cream.

"Emmy!" I clambered towards the side of the wagon, crawling over our luggage, trying to get to my brother.

"Careful-" Emmett began, worried, running faster.

I reached the side, and my skirt caught on a chest lock. I fell face forward over the side.

Right into a pair of warm, strong arms.

Not belonging to my brother.


	2. Chapter 2: My Savior

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, etc.

"Bella!" My mother and father.

"Bella, are you alright?" Emmett.

Becoming aware of my surroundings, I heard their screams as if from far away, looking up into the most mesmerizing, haunting green eyes I'd ever seen.

"Are you alright?" A voice as smooth as velvet inquired quietly, an undercurrent of amusement present.

I couldn't respond, tried nodding my head, but I just…couldn't. I couldn't see anything pas his bright green eyes, there was no name for that color, captivating me, dazzling me. So I could do, say nothing.

"Miss?" The velvet voice inquired again, amusement gone, now anxious. I noticed my family surrounding me.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, with an uncharacteristic worried tone.

"Please say something, Bella." My mother whispered, pleading.

"Y-yes, I am alright." I stuttered, my face turning an alarming red as I noticed more about my savior.

He had a relieved, crooked smile on his face, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. His bronze hair was messy and unkempt, looking, very…becoming. His features were sharp and yet still a little boyish, as if not yet a man, but not quite a boy any longer. Giving him a very appealing, cute look. The overall effect was quite devastating.

The man didn't say anything, just smiled and gently set me on my feet, grinning the crooked grin, still dazzling me. As soon as my feet touched the ground, my knees gave out. However, my savior caught me before I could hit the ground.

I was barely aware of my family's relieved sighs and then exclamations of surprise and worry as I collapsed. I didn't care about that. I really didn't care about anything else at the moment except for the wonderful man who held me in his arms.

And then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Pregnant? oh boy

I do not own Twilight. I was asked to make my chapters a bit longer, and I promise the next one will be, but I already had this written, just didn't have time to post it until now.

"I believe Bella is pregnant." Was the first thing I heard.

I felt like I was going to faint again.

"What?" My mother breathed, shocked, followed by a long awkward silence while I tried to open my eyes and let them know I was awake.

"That bastard." Charlie hissed, followed by a shocked gasp. Where was my savior?

When I finally managed to open my eyes, my mother was unconscious in my father's arms, Emmett and my father both with dark, furious scowls on their faces.

I was laying on a small cot inside, what I presume, Is the doctor's office, with a man I had never seen before standing over me on the opposite side of the cot, watching my family worriedly.

My savior was standing in a corner behind the doctor, watching me.

His green eyes met mine, dead serious.

"Oh dear." I whispered to myself, my heart pounding.

This could not be happening.


	4. Chapter 4: Mum's the Word

**I do not own Twilight. Please, please review.**

"Dr. Cullen, please don't mention this to anyone." My father pleaded, grabbing the man's arm over the cot, my mother held in his other arm as my mother came to.

"Charlie, I'm not even sure if she is pregnant. It could have just been exhaustion and shock from the long journey and moving to a new town. More than likely, she is not."

Immediately, the tension that I hadn't even noticed until that moment disappeared. I stared at them all, slightly shocked. Why even mention it if he thought it was highly unlikely, unless he was just saying that to sooth my family's nerves.

I turned my gaze back to where my savior stood and found, to my shock and dismay, that he was gone. I sighed heavily, letting my eyes close in disappointment. Who would want to be with used goods? Especially when she came with extra baggage.

I just wanted to disappear back in the black abyss.

"Miss?" The velvet voice asked, and I put it down to my imagination. Then a callused hand gently cupped my cheek, and I let my eyes open with an annoyed sigh that caught in my throat.

It was him!

"But I thought you left." I barely whispered, my voice so quiet it almost couldn't be heard.

"No!" He looked shocked momentarily, kneeling next to me. Then his face softened into a gentle smile. "No, why would I do that?" He tenderly rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't voice those words. Tears filled my eyes and I adverted my gaze.

This was so embarrassing.

"No matter what's happened, I do not think that it means you should be treated as anything less than a lady." He caught my chin, making me look him in the eye. His face dead serious. "Somehow, I do not think that if you are pregnant, that you got so willingly."

I stared at him, stunned. How would…he couldn't…my thoughts turned to a jumbled mess, I couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence.

He gave me a sad, knowing smile before standing back up and taking a step back.

I suddenly felt all alone and cold: empty. I apparently felt his lost quite keenly. I frowned at the thought. I didn't even know his name!

"Oh, Bella!" My mother exclaimed, seeing that I was awake, falling to her knees by me, clasping my hand in between hers. "Oh, my sweet, sweet darling." She whispered, brushing the hair off my forehead and tucking it behind my ear, her brown eyes identical to mine filled with tears.

"My sweet darling." She murmured, letting her forehead rest on the cot.

"Dr. Cullen?" Charlie asked, looking towards the doctor, Emmett standing silently behind our mother, watching me with a sad, haunted look in his dark blue eyes. My savior once again kneeling beside me-watching me with a somber, understanding smile-on the opposite side of my mother.

"Charlie," Dr. Cullen began, walking closer and putting his hands on my savior's shoulders, I looked at the fair-haired doctor in puzzlement. "You can be assured that me and my son shall not breath a word of any of this." He kept his gaze locked with my father's, never, not once, looking away.

"Your son?" Emmett asked, speaking for the first time in a long while.

He looked like he'd just been awoken from a very unpleasant dream, looking at my savior and Dr. Cullen with a slightly dazed look that gradually cleared and turned into suspicion as they narrowed on my savior who held my other hand.

"Yes, this is my eldest, Edward." Dr. Cullen said proudly, patting my savior on the shoulder.

All except for my mother looked at Edward, and then down at our hands, a frown appearing on all three men's faces and a blush on mine and Edward's. Suddenly the air was tense and hostile.

"Edward," Three voices started, all formalities forgotten in light of the situation.

"Where the hell is she!" The loud demand echoed through the room as the front door slammed against the wall.

Oh boy, here we go again.


	5. Chapter 5: Ex in my opinion

**I do not own Twilight. Please review.**

"Laurent." Emmett growled, his eyes darkening, his hands clenched into fists.

"Get out of here. NOW." My father snarled, stalking forward.

Dr. Cullen looked alarmed at the proceedings while Edward stood, watching Laurent threw suspicious eyes, his hand clutching mine. And my mother threw her body over mine, trying to protect me.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Dr. Cullen asked, appearing in my very slim sight. I would guess trying to protect me and my mother from the stance he took. "Who is this man?"

"_That_ is Laurent. Bella's _ex_-fiancé." I heard Emmett growl dangerously.

He had never liked Laurent.

"Ha!" Laurent snorted and I winced. Great. He's drunk, I silently moaned, squeezing Edward's hand. "_Ex_ my ass!" He shouted, his words slurred.

I flinched, my mother tightening her grip.

Why me?

"There's no need for that type of language in front of ladies!" Dr. Cullen cried out indignantly.

This just kept getting worse, I thought as Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"What are you? A yellow livered pussy?' Laurent snorted, laughing at his poor insult. "Pussy cat. Pussy cat." He sing-songed, laughing drunkenly.

I could feel the tension and anger in the room increase; Edward's grip tightened painfully while my mother began to tremble in fright. I, quite frankly, was getting annoyed.

I was perfectly fine and Laurent had no business being here, we were no longer engaged, there was _no_ hope of our engagement ever being so. I winced painfully at the memory of the disaster that brought that around and then locked it away, figuratively. After all, I was no one's territory.

"Mama," I whispered, catching her attention as my father, Emmett, and Laurent started yelling at each other. "I want to go home, please." I pleaded, looking up into frightened eyes, the strain softened in her face as she quickly hugged me.

"Charlie!" She yelled, catching my father's attention, immediately the yelling stopped.

"Bella wants to go home." She explained to him quietly.

"I think that's a fine." Dr. Cullen agreed immediately, his protective stance relaxing slightly.

"I'd agree." Edward said, his voice forceful and commanding.

Some of the tension eased and then anger ebbed while by mother sat up slowly.

I saw Emmett and my father give one last, lingering glare at Laurent before shoving him out the door and locking it. Laurent then began to bang on it, cussing up a storm.

"Hurry, there's a back door over here." Dr. Cullen sort of whispered, hurring towards the back.

Edward pulled me up, and remained at my side with his arm wrapped around my waist. To make sure I didn't collapse again. My father and Emmett looked at his arm, displeased, while my mother looked slightly proud. That surprised me, I would have to ask her about it later I thought as Dr. Cullen, Emmett, and my father urged me, my mother, and Edward out the back.

At least there wasn't a fight, I thought, shrugging slightly. It could have been _a lot_ worse.


End file.
